Rengade Foxy
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Aeris: Sort of AU and first Zoids fic, so be gentle. Ryoko: After getting his Shadowfox, Brad joined the Backdraft, but when a girl comes into the picture with another Shadowfox, what trouble is she bring along with her?


Aeris: Hey guyz! This is my first Zoid story, so in your reviews, please be gentle. It's slightly AU. After getting the Shadowfox from Doctor Leon, Brad joins the Backdraft. A renegade pilot is lurking at Zoid battles, and always interfering. What happens when the pilot and Brad meet?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Only Harmony and her siblings.  
  
Renegade Foxy  
  
  
  
A girl stands on a cliff looking over the distance. She watches as two zoid teams go at it.  
  
"Hmm. I think that Shadowfox would make a good challenge. Don't you think Foxy?"  
  
A call answers her. It sounds like a cross between a squeal, a roar, and a howl.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Let's go."  
  
The girl's black hair blows out behind her as she walks down the cliff and to a black zoid.  
  
"So, Foxy, want to interfere?"  
  
The call comes again and the girl frowns.  
  
"So what if they're Backdraft? It will be a chance to get them angry at us."  
  
The zoid calls again and lowers its head. The girl jumps into the cockpit and straps herself in.  
  
"So, how you going to do it today?"  
  
The zoid answers by firing off a couple of shots from the rifle on its back. The girl's blue eyes twinkle mischievously as the shots hit. She hears the Judge announce the end of the battle and the girl laughs. The zoid turns and runs off, told to by the girl.  
  
"That was fun! I wonder when the next time I'll do that is."  
  
A voice narrates as the zoid keeps running."  
  
"My name is Harmony Lilac, nicknamed Foxy. Don't be fooled by the name. I'm a renegade zoid pilot. I do whatever I want, whenever I want. So most of the time I interfere with other zoid battles. Specifically the Backdraft group. I have great fun with that. Oh? You want to know about my zoid? Sure. It's a female Shadowfox, also nicknamed Foxy. She's not a legendary organiod, but she does have a mind of her own a lot of the time. Uh-oh I got company."  
  
The narration stops and Harmony looks at her radar.  
  
"Who is that?" She asks.  
  
Foxy continues running. She quickly hides herself within the forest and is lost. Harmony sighs with relief and unbuckles herself. Foxy lets her out and she jumps down.  
  
"What do you say, we rest and then interfere with another battle?"  
  
Foxy states her approval and Harmony lies down. Her ankle length black hair covers her like a blanket, covering her blue jeans and white top. Foxy stands a short distance away from her. Night comes and goes, and then morning comes. Foxy growls to wake Harmony up. She opens her eyes and yawns.  
  
"Morning already?"  
  
Foxy nods. Harmony stands up and stretches. She climbs up to the cockpit and gets in.  
  
"Whose team to interrupt today? Hmm? What's this? An unsanctioned zoid battle?"  
  
Foxy starts walking forward as Harmony looks around.  
  
"I can hear the call of another Shadowfox. It must be the Backdraft."  
  
Foxy lets out her call and lets Harmony out. The 15-year-old girl jumps down and lands on a cliff. She walks over and watches the battle.  
  
"Let's see. Gunsniper and a Rhanos. Hmm? Whoa! Liger Zero. It's the Backdraft versus the Blitz Team!"  
  
Harmony runs back to Foxy and jumps into the cockpit.  
  
"I can't wait to interfere. This will be fun!"  
  
Foxy lets out her cry and fires off some blasts. Harmony laughs softly.  
  
"Who are you?" An annoyed voice asks.  
  
"Just a friend." Harmony answers.  
  
A vid-screen opens showing her the face of a young man.  
  
"Cute." Harmony mumbles.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks again.  
  
"Foxy. Now leave me alone or get it."  
  
Foxy growls and lifts her head.  
  
"Tough guy. You asked for it. Smokescreen!"  
  
Black smoke pours from the sides of the zoid and Foxy takes off running. Harmony sighs softly and leans back in her seat.  
  
"I wonder who that was."  
  
She taps a few keys on a side control panel and a vid-screen opens. She reads over it and smiles smugly.  
  
"Hey Foxy, listen to this. The pilot of that other Fox is a guy named Brad Hunter. He used to be apart of the Blitz Team until he betrayed them to join the Backdraft. He's a loner but will fight with other Backdraft if necessary. He used to pilot a Command Wolf until the Shadowfox attacked it. At that time, Dr. Leon offered him a lot of money to join him and defeat the Blitz Team. He agreed and might have won if the Light Judge hadn't interfered. Hehe I'm glad I found out. He sounds okay."  
  
Foxy lets out her call and Harmony smiles.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad for that too. Hmm? Brad's back."  
  
Foxy stops running and lifts her head up. She spots the other Fox and lets out her smokescreen. She takes off running and Harmony takes her hands off the controls. She sits back and sighs again.  
  
"Second time being perused. We're losing out touch."  
  
Foxy lets out a disapproving growl and Harmony smiles.  
  
"True. All right. One more smokescreen and then lose him."  
  
Foxy does as told and takes off running. A few hours later finds Harmony sitting on a lake edge. Her black hair trails out behind her and she looks up at the sky.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Harmony jumps up and whirls around. The brown haired Brad is standing halfway hidden in shadows and with arms crossed. Foxy takes a step forward, growling. Harmony puts her arm up and Foxy lowers her head, growling ferociously.  
  
"What do you want?" Harmony asks, coldly.  
  
"I want you to team up with me." Brad says.  
  
Harmony crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm a renegade. How are you sure I'll follow orders?"  
  
"I'm not. That's why I'm asking."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"20 million."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Brad walks forward and holds out his hand. Harmony takes it and shakes it. Both smile at one another.  
  
It's been a week since Harmony had joined the Backdraft. She had her own room within Brad's Whaleking and it was a lot better then what she had before. Foxy had maintenance done on her and loved it. Now Harmony was walking towards the deck to check up on her zoid. Her hair was in a long braid, trailing down her back and she had a black tank top on that had the word "Foxy" on it. She was wearing black shorts and the dark clothes brought out her pale skin and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Foxy! How you been?!"  
  
The black zoid squeals and Harmony smiles.  
  
"Good to hear. I can't help remembering when I first found you."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was a stormy night and Harmony was very young, only about 4. Her family had been torn apart by zoid battles and teams. She was left alone, only 4 to take the world. A year after that, she had found her Shadowfox. It had been brutally beaten in a zoid battle and looked like it couldn't be fixed. Harmony, being a curious girl at the time, wanted to know what was wrong. As she walked toward it, she felt its eyes fix upon her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harmony."  
  
The zoid weakly answers her and Harmony climbs into the cockpit. She taps a few keys and tilts her head.  
  
"Oh okay. You have a system freeze. Maybe I can fix that."  
  
Harmony hits a couple of keys and is greeted to the lights coming on. She smiles and taps a few motes keys to help her find the damage.  
  
"Broken leg, broken tail, the rifle is gone, and an ear is taken off. Ow. Who did this?"  
  
Harmony coaxes it to walk and ends up fixing it. When the maintenance is done, she lets it go, but the Fox has other ideas. The zoid follows the girl until she agrees to be it's pilot.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"That was so fun! I'm still glad you picked me!"  
  
The Fox nods and Harmony pats its leg. She turns and walks over to another part of the deck.  
  
"So your Shadow? I've heard about you. Rare, powerful, and fast." Harmony says.  
  
She reaches out to pat Shadow but it reacts and tries to bite her hand. Harmony recoils back.  
  
"Watch it Fox."  
  
Harmony turns and walks out into the hall.  
  
"It's not an organiod. It just had a mind of it's own, just like Foxy. Oh well."  
  
Harmony walks through the halls of the Whaleking to the main deck. She enters and stays to the back as she sees Brad talking to someone. She doesn't hear much of the conversation, but she hears the name of a member of the Blitz Team. Somehow the name seemed familiar, but Harmony dismisses it and walks out. Night comes and a black zoid is seen walking across the desert. In the cockpit, a girl is seen asleep. Her braided black hair is over her shoulder and trailing down on her lap. The zoid growls and the girl wakes up.  
  
"What is it?" She asks, sleepily.  
  
The zoid growls again and the girl hits a few keys on a control panel.  
  
"There it is. You'll be okay by yourself, right?"  
  
The zoid nods and lets her out. The girl jumps down and looks up at her zoid.  
  
"I'll come get you for the battle."  
  
The zoid nods again and the girl pets her nose.  
  
"Stay safe and covered, Foxy."  
  
The zoid growls softly as the girl bends down and rubs some mud over her pale skin and clothes, then stands up and pulls her hood on that she's had since she left the Whaleking earlier that night.  
  
"I will. C-ya soon."  
  
The zoid lies down and growls again. The girl turns and runs off. The name from the Blitz Team, she couldn't get it off her mind. Jamie. She knew it was familiar, but how? She didn't know how, but would soon find out. She comes up beside the huge carrier and looks up at it.  
  
"How will I do this? I can't risk them seeing Foxy."  
  
She then gets an idea. She runs back to her zoid and feels it's gaze upon her.  
  
"Can you fire a couple of shots at the Hover Cargo?"  
  
The zoid complies and the girl runs back. She acts like she got caught in the blasts and falls to the ground, seemingly unconscious. This is the last thing she remembers for she ends up falling asleep. When she wakes up she sees a red haired girl leaning over her, looking at her.  
  
"Oh, your awake. How do you feel?"  
  
"I hurt a little, but I feel fine."  
  
Harmony usually doesn't lie, but in truth, she was hurting a little bit. The girl helps her sit up.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Harmony. Yours?"  
  
"Leena. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Harmony nods and looks over her body. Her hood had been pulled back and her hair had been taken down. She was also cleaned up and she had a bandage around her left arm.  
  
"How'd you end up outside?" Leena asks.  
  
"Oh. I was caught in those blasts and I guess I ended up unconscious. Thanks for helping me."  
  
Leena nods and both girls stand up.  
  
"Would you like me to show you to your room?"  
  
Sure. I'd like to get some rest before I leave."  
  
Leena nods and both walk out into the hall. As they walk, Harmony takes off her cloak and holds it in her arms.  
  
"Here you are. Call if you need anything."  
  
Harmony nods and walks inside. She sits down on the bed and looks out the window.  
  
"Stay patient a little longer, Foxy."  
  
She lies down and falls asleep. A few hours later and she wakes to a beeping sound. She looks to her wrist and scowls  
  
"Should have taken that off. I'm not coming back, not yet."  
  
Harmony takes off the watch and throws it on the bed. She walks out of the room and down the hall. She's completely lost within five minutes. She walks into a room and is greeted to four pairs of eyes looking at her.  
  
"Sorry. I was trying to find my way around."  
  
Harmony turns to walk out but Leena comes over and pulls her back.  
  
"Stay awhile. That's Jamie, Bit, and my dad."  
  
Harmony nods to all three in order as Leena introduces them. She walks around the deck, looking at everything.  
  
"So, do you have a zoid, Harmony?" Leena's dad asks.  
  
"Yes sir. It's a Command Wolf, but it's in a town for repairs."  
  
The man nods and Harmony looks at the other two boys. The blonde one was Bit, the brown hair was Jamie. Funny. Harmony thought she recognized him. She turns and walks out of the room without a word. She walks down the hallway thinking to herself.  
  
"Harmony! Wait!"  
  
Harmony turns and is greeted to Jamie running up to her.  
  
"Are you Harmony Lilac? The renegade zoid pilot?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Then you know me, from your village. I stopped there for a visit with my parents."  
  
Harmony's eyes widen and she gasps.  
  
"Jamie? That's really you?"  
  
He nods happily and Harmony gets down on her knees and hugs him. Jamie returns it and Harmony smiles.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again. When you left, I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Jamie pulls back and smiles.  
  
"Well here we are now. What happened you your Foxy? Last time I saw you she was your best friend."  
  
Harmony nods, remembering when she first met Jamie. It was about 7 years after she had found the Shadowfox and she was visiting her village. Jamie and his parents had visited and the two became fast friends. Her 12, him 10. It was with deep sorrow that he had to leave.  
  
"She got beaten very badly. So I got a Command Wolf, but I won't forget her."  
  
Harmony hugs Jamie again and stands up.  
  
"Reunion of best friends, huh?"  
  
Harmony nods.  
  
"I got to get some rest. C-ya Jamie."  
  
Jamie nods and walks off. Harmony goes to her room and sits down.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this now. Oh well. Too late now."  
  
The day passes and the battle comes. Harmony sneaks off the Hover Cargo and runs off to the cliffs.  
  
"Foxy, come on! That battle's starting!"  
  
Foxy gets up and Harmony climbs into the cockpit.  
  
"The Backdraft versus the Blitz Team. Only Backdraft here is Brad and I. Well what do you know."  
  
Brad's ShadowFox appears and the battle starts. Brad takes down the Gunsniper, but the Rhanos and Liger are proving more than a match for him. Then Harmony notices something wrong.  
  
"Shadow's leg has taken damage. He's at a disadvantage! Foxy help him!"  
  
Foxy complies by running out and attacking the Rhanos. She gets the wing and it goes down.  
  
"Foxy!" Harmony hears Brad's voice cry.  
  
"Brad! Get out of here! Shadow's leg is damaged and you're at a disadvantage!"  
  
"But what about.?'  
  
"I can take care of him! Go!"  
  
Shadow turns and runs back to the Whaleking.  
  
"I hope Jamie's not hurt." Harmony whispers as she prepares for her fight with the Liger Zero Jager  
  
"Where'd this other Shadowfox come from?"  
  
"Wait! The gold around its eyes and ears. Harmony!"  
  
Two vid-screens open and Harmony is greeted to Bit and Jamie's faces. Jamie's face is full of shock while Bit's is full of anger.  
  
"Yes. I am apart of the Backdraft and I have a Shadowfox not a Command Wolf. Come on Bit."  
  
The battle commences and both zoids make damage on the other. The turning point is when Foxy and Liger try to attack at the same time. Foxy bounces off the Liger and goes flying. But she strikes out and catches one of the boosters on the Liger's back. The Liger falls and Foxy hits the ground. The impact slams Harmony's head into the control panel and she gets knocked unconscious. She doesn't remember anything until she wakes up. This time she's in the Hover Cargo's medical bay and she has a pounding headache. She opens her eyes to see Leena leaning over her.  
  
"Familiar scene."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
"Not surprising. Why didn't you tell us you were Backdraft?"  
  
"I wouldn't have even gotten involved if Shadow's leg hadn't been damaged."  
  
Leena tells Harmony they'll have to lock her up and Harmony doesn't care. Later on into the night Jamie comes to check up on her only to find her and Foxy gone. This time the girl and her zoid are out walking on the desert again, but this time around Harmony's awake in the cockpit.  
  
"We need to hurry and get you repaired."  
  
Foxy lets out her call and Harmony laughs.  
  
"I bet."  
  
This time Foxy growls and Harmony puts a hand to the bandage around her head.  
  
"I have a really bad headache."  
  
Foxy turns and starts walking to a village. Harmony doesn't notice as she fights her exhaustion. Foxy growls an hour later just as Harmony is about to drop off. She opens her eyes and looks outside.  
  
"Foxy, you brought me back. Why?"  
  
Foxy growls and lets Harmony out. The girl jumps down, stumbles a little, then stands up straight. Nobodies out, but a soft growl from Foxy brings two people over to the girl and her zoid.  
  
"Harmony! You've come back!"  
  
"Yes, but I need a place to stay before I pass out from exhaustion."  
  
The two people lead Harmony to a hut and Harmony walks inside. She nods to the two before lying down on the bed. She's asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. The two people take care of Foxy and Harmony sleeps peacefully. The next morning, the two people wake her up. In the sunlight, she can see one is a guy and the other is a girl. Harmony smiles happily and hugs the girl.  
  
"Summer! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Harmony!"  
  
Summer steps back and Harmony looks at her sister. She has shoulder length light brown hair with black streaks and red eyes. On her face is a scar over her left eye and a weird purple triangle marking on her right cheek. She's wearing a yellow dress and is Harmony's older sister.  
  
"I thought you joined a zoid team."  
  
"I did, but I'm o vacation. And how about you? Still the same old renegade?"  
  
Harmony stands up. She nods to the male and the sisters walk out.  
  
"Almost, but not quite. I've joined a team, but I still act on my own."  
  
Summer laughs and both walk to a big hut.  
  
"Still got that Command Wolf?" Harmony asks.  
  
"No. I got a Pteris now."  
  
Harmony looks in shock at her older sister.  
  
"A Pteris?" I thought you were a ground pilot."  
  
Summer laughs and both walk into the hut.  
  
"Same here. But it seems I'm a better air pilot. What about you?"  
  
"Still got Foxy. You should know."  
  
"Yea and your starting to get her markings."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Summer takes a compact out of a pocket on her dress and hands it to Harmony. The girl takes it and looks into the mirror. Sure enough, she has started getting gold markings around her eyes and mouth, identical to Foxy's  
  
"Weird. So how'd you get the scar and marking?"  
  
"Marking has been there since I left and the scar is because I got thrown out of the cockpit of the Command Wolf and hit a rock."  
  
"Ow."  
  
Summer nods and walks away from Harmony. Harmony walks over to Foxy and smiles. She looks a lot better then she did after the fight with Liger and Harmony looks at the markings of Foxy's face. The gold markings are like a gold eye shadow around Foxy's eyes and the marking on Foxy's mouth look like jagged teeth pressing against the lower jaw. Harmony unconsciously traces the markings on her face and walks over to find her sister. She finds her looking at a blue bird zoid.  
  
"So exactly how'd you get it?" Harmony asks.  
  
"A trade. The one I got it from was eager to have a Command Wolf, even with the destroyed glass of the cockpit. He gave me the Pteris in exchange for it."  
  
Harmony nods and looks at the blue bird.  
  
Two months pass and Harmony stays in the village. Three times people have come asking for her, but with the new green triangle marking on her right cheek and gold markings, nobody outside the village recognizes her. And even more times, somebody had come to destroy the village. Summer have to make frequent air trips around the village in her Pteris and Harmony had to help out in any battles. Disaster struck a day before Summer was to leave. The 17-year-old girl was flying above the village, scanning the terrain. Harmony was walking through the village, enjoying the sights of her old home. She was listening carefully to Summer's zoid and when she no longer heard it, she turns and runs towards the hut keeping Foxy in it. But before she reaches the hut, she gets thrown back as the hut gets destroyed. Harmony props herself up on her elbows and stares in horror at the destruction in front of her. The most horrifying thing is the one doing it. A dark silhouette is standing against the fire and Harmony can tell it's an Elephander. One with unbelievable power.  
  
"Backdraft!" Harmony hisses softly as she makes the connection.  
  
"Are you Foxy?" The Elephander's pilot asks as it walks forward.  
  
Harmony stands up and brushes some dust off of her outfit.  
  
"And if I am?"  
  
"You will come with me or watch as your village gets destroyed."  
  
Harmony looks at what's left of the village and puts her head down.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
The Elephander walks forward and puts it's trunk down. Harmony steps onto it and stays perfectly balanced on it as it walks off. She looks back at the village and then looks back to where the Elephander is heading.  
  
"Foxy, Summer. Help me."  
  
She looks around and gasps. She ignores the moving Elephander and jumps off of its trunk. She hits the ground stumbling before taking off to a blue bird.  
  
"Summer! Summer"  
  
The Elephander's trunk wraps around Harmony's waist and raises the struggling girl up.  
  
"Summer! Summer! SUMMER!!!!" Harmony screams.  
  
The Elephander walks off leaving Harmony feeling depressed and upset. In the destroyed village, a black zoid raises its head. It shakes its self off and walks out of the flames surrounding it. It lets out a loud, mourn filled howl, different from a wolf's but able to be heard for miles. But the pilot does not hear. The zoid walks off and comes across the blue bird. The zoid brings its nose down and growls softly as it nuzzles the head. The glass opens and an unconscious girl is seen in the cockpit. Blood is coming from a wound on her head. The zoid howls again and waits. A day passes and Harmony wakes up, chained to a wall. She struggles but to no avail.  
  
"Darn."  
  
She lets herself go limp and waits. Only five minutes later she hears footsteps and the door to her cell opens.  
  
"So your Foxy."  
  
"My reputation precedes me."  
  
The man walks into the light and Harmony glares at him.  
  
"I'd never thought you'd sink low enough to capture a hostage."  
  
"I'm only using you to get Brad and my Shadowfox."  
  
"Good luck, Dr.Leon." Harmony says, coldly.  
  
Dr.Leon growls and before Harmony can blinks she gets hit so hard in the stomach she slumps forward as far as she can, gasping for air and coughing violently. Dr.Leon walks out and Harmony glares at the door. Two days pass and the battle comes. Harmony is lead, limping, to the maintenance deck. She is tied to one of the teeth of the Whaleking and thrown out. She dangles in the air, looking out over the battlefield. Unknown to her, a lone black zoid is watching the Whaleking and the bruised girl hanging from it. The pilot glares coldly at the scene. Another Whaleking lands and Shadow walks out.  
  
"Brad! Get out of here! He'll kill you!" Harmony yells.  
  
Brad doesn't answer as an Elephander lands on the ground in front of Shadow.  
  
"Brad! Run!"  
  
The battle starts and Shadow is getting beaten badly. The black zoid watches from the sidelines and when Shadow goes down with a sparking leg and the rifle gone, the zoid jumps in. It slashes at the Elephander's trunk and jumps back.  
  
"Who's this?" The Elephander's pilot yells.  
  
"You should know, Chris."  
  
Harmony's eyes widen and she struggles more.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
The black zoid jumps up and slashes at the rope holding Harmony. She falls and the zoid catches her by the rope in its teeth. The zoid gently puts Harmony on the ground and cuts the rope off of her.  
  
"Who the?"  
  
"Hi Harmony."  
  
The cockpit opens and Harmony's eyes widen.  
  
"Summer!"  
  
Harmony climbs up and hugs her sister. Summer returns it and smiles.  
  
"I thought you had gotten killed!"  
  
"Not yet, but she will. As will you."  
  
Harmony lets go of her sister and glares at the Elephander.  
  
"So that's Chris? What happened to him?"  
  
"Corruption. I need a zoid."  
  
Brad speaks up from his place on the ground.  
  
"I have a Command Wolf in my Whaleking."  
  
Summer jumps down and runs to his Whaleking. Harmony gets into her zoid and stands ready to go against her older brother.  
  
"Wish I didn't have to do this."  
  
Both face off and soon Summer enters the battle. But both start losing. Harmony goes down with a leg completely off and another leg sparking. Summer soon goes down and the battle is over. Chris comes up to Summer and puts a foot on the Command Wolf's head.  
  
"Summer!"  
  
"Good-bye sis."  
  
The Elephander's foot pushes down and the glass cracks. Harmony jumps out of Foxy and runs over to the foot of the Elephander. She messes with the wires and is greeted to a yell from the cockpit. The Elephander steps back and falls. Harmony runs over to the Command Wolf and looks inside. The glass is shattered and Summer looks like she got crushed.  
  
"Summer? Summeria?"  
  
Harmony unbuckles her sister and gently takes her out of the cockpit. She lays her down and Harmony feels for a pulse. As she feels a faint one, she hears somebody walk up behind her. She whirls, gets punched in the face, and falls to the ground with a groan.  
  
"Stay away from her." A male voice hisses.  
  
"Back off, Chris."  
  
Harmony sits up and looks at her brother.  
  
"To kill her, you have to kill me."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
The two start in a fistfight and Chris is knocked out by Brad. Harmony smiles gratefully and returns to her sister.  
  
"Summeria?"  
  
"Harmony?"  
  
Harmony looks in shock as Summer opens her red eyes.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I can't feel my left arm or legs."  
  
Brad walks up beside her.  
  
"They probably got crushed. If any of our zoids worked we could get her to a hospital."  
  
A screech is heard and Harmony looks up.  
  
"Pteris! Help us!"  
  
The blue bird flies down. Brad and Harmony help Summer into the cockpit. Judging by the look in her eyes, she's on the verge of passing out. Harmony taps some keys on the control panel and jumps down.  
  
"Take care of her Pteris!"  
  
The bird screeches and flies off. Brad walks up beside Harmony who sways slightly on her feet. As the sun comes out from behind some clouds and illuminates the battlefield, the damage is truly shown. Both Shadowfox's need some major repair and the Command Wolf needs some new glass. Chris is knocked out and alls his Elephander needs is a rewirement. Brad's body is only slightly scratches while Harmony's has a lot of bruises on it.  
  
"Summeria." Harmony whispers, then falls back.  
  
Two days pass and Harmony wakes up. She instantly knows where she is without opening her eyes. A hospital room. She doesn't want to open here eyes, but she wants to see Summer and see how badly she was injured.  
  
"Summeria." Harmony whispers, using her sister's nickname.  
  
"Nice to see you awake, Foxy."  
  
Harmony opens her blue eyes and looks around. She smiles weakly and closes her eyes again."  
  
"Hi Brad. So how injured are me and my sister?"  
  
"You got a lot of bruises and a broken wrist. Your sister wasn't so lucky. Both her legs and left arm got completely crushed."  
  
"At least she's alive. How are you and the zoids?"  
  
"I'm fine expect for a few lousy scratches and the zoids are being repaired as we speak."  
  
Harmony nods.  
  
"What did you do to that Elephander?"  
  
"Hotwired it. I made it so that it wouldn't respond to the pilot."  
  
Brad laughs slightly and walks to the door.  
  
"Get some rest. You'll be able to visit Summeria later."  
  
Harmony blushes slightly and opens her eyes, glaring at Brad.  
  
"Summeria is my childhood nickname for her, so shush."  
  
Brad laughs again and walks out. Five hours later and Brad comes back. Harmony is sleeping soundly in her bed, but wakes up almost as soon as Brad walks in.  
  
"I've been wondering, have you been in the hospital before? You seem awfully calm."  
  
Harmony nods and sits up.  
  
"I have been. Plenty of times and for things worse than bruises and a broken wrist. And I'm calm because I know Summer won't die. Her and Chris are the only family I have left."  
  
"Seems Chris isn't family anymore."  
  
"Don't want to talk about it. Where's Summer?"  
  
"Follow."  
  
Harmony stands up and follows Brad out of the room. They walk down the corridors with Harmony looking around for a few minutes.  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"It's midnight."  
  
"Even then there was noise."  
  
Harmony starts getting suspicious. She hisses softly and puts a hand up to her right cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Harmony stands still and Brad walks over to her.  
  
"It's Summer. Summeria!"  
  
Brad runs down the hall and Harmony follows. Brad runs into a room and Harmony stops as she sees the room.  
  
"Oh.dang."  
  
Harmony runs to the window and puts a hand up to her ear as the wind whistles through her ear and hair.  
  
"I'm going to kill Chris!"  
  
Brad walks up beside Harmony and pulls her back.  
  
"You need to heal up first."  
  
"No! Summer's worse off then me. I don't care as long as I save her."  
  
"You need to heal. If you want I'll go after him."  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"I can and I am."  
  
Brad turns and runs out of the room. Harmony looks down at the cast on her arm and scowls.  
  
"I'm saving her. I am her younger sister after all."  
  
Harmon turns and runs out of the room. As she runs, she puts her hair up in a loose braid. Even with a cast on, she still gets it all the way up. She runs out of the hospital and looks over the city.  
  
"I swear. If you kill her, I'll kill you. Even if I will be the last Lilac."  
  
As Harmony runs down the streets, a voice narrates.  
  
"I was the second youngest inn a family of six. Three siblings and two parents. Summer, being the oldest, had to take care of Chris, David, and me. But she was always willing to do it. David unfortunately died when he was two. I don't quite remember what happened but I think it was a disease of some kind. Anyway, I looked up to Summer after that. It left me hurting, but she never called me a baby because of it. She always understood me and I always loved her for that. A month after our parents left us, she went off and left me with Chris. Only a week after that I left. Chris was only instered in zoids and wanted nothing to do with me. He even let it slip he would kill me and Summer. So I left. I never felt safe until I found Foxy, and even then I would fall into a dreamless sleep a lot of the time. I HATED it. Now that I know he really is out for blood, I have to protect my sister, especially since her legs and left arm are crippled. Summeria. I'm coming for you."  
  
By the time the narration stops, Harmony was hiding in the building with the zoids. Brad was arguing with the guy to left him have Shadow and the guy was saying the black zoid wasn't done. Harmony looks around and spots Summer's Pteris. She runs over to it and climbs in.  
  
"I know I'm not your usual pilot, can you please work for me?"  
  
The Pteris looks out a low cry and Harmony looks around for Foxy. She spots her zoid looking at the blue bird.  
  
"Stay here Foxy! You need to be repaired!"  
  
Foxy growls and Harmony smiles.  
  
"Follow when you are then."  
  
The Pteris flies up and breaks through the roof of the building. It screeches and flies off.  
  
"Find your pilot!"  
  
The Pteris nods and flies off. Harmony decides to spark a conversation with it. She had always been able to talk to zoids she could understand and the Pteris was one of them. The Pteris is happy to talk to Harmony and both zoid and temporary pilot enjoy it.  
  
"Foxy!"  
  
"Uh-oh! I'm in trouble."  
  
A vid-screen opens and Brad's face appears.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm rescuing my older sister!"  
  
The Pteris screeches its approval and Brad frowns.  
  
"You can't expect to do battle with a cast on."  
  
"Watch me. She's my blood and I'm saving her." Harmony says coldly.  
  
Brad closes the link and Harmony scowls. The Pteris screeches and flies down.  
  
"You're kidding?!"  
  
The Pteris lands and the glass opens. Harmony stands up and smiles.  
  
"Hi Foxy! Ready to fight?"  
  
Foxy lets out her cry and stops in front of the Pteris. Harmony hits a few keys on the Pteris control panel and smiles.  
  
"Thanks! Okay, follow me."  
  
Harmony jumps down and starts walking to a forest. Both zoids follow and they soon enter it. Foxy lets out a distinct growl and Harmony looks back over her shoulder at her. The zoid rarely showed concern and when she did, you know she was concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not okay. Summer's been kidnapped and can't protect herself."  
  
"Just like you won't be able to."  
  
Something flashes and Harmony lets out a loud shriek of pain as a dagger gets thrown into her shoulder. Foxy gets in front of her and Harmony takes the dagger out slowly. Her right arm is quickly getting stained with blood and Harmony can't stop the bleeding.  
  
"Pteris. Get Summer."  
  
The Pteris flies into the forest and Foxy lets out a growl. Chris seems to have disappeared and Foxy prowls around Harmony. The zoid growls in her anger and Harmony leans against a tree. Foxy lifts her head up as she hears the Pteris call. She growls again and Harmony looks at her.  
  
"Go meet her. See if he has Summer, or if he knows where she is."  
  
Foxy lets out a soft whimper, showing her concern in a different way then a growl.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Foxy doesn't believe it, but walks off anyway. She lets out a growl before vanishing.  
  
"Hurry or I won't be able to keep that promise."  
  
Time passes and Harmony fights looks consciousness. Her right arm is completely red and she is very light headed. But she's been in this situation plenty of times before and wasn't going to lose.  
  
"Now it's time." She hears a voice say.  
  
Harmony lifts her head up weakly and sees Chris standing over her.  
  
"What do you want?" She growls.  
  
"Now I know you know that."  
  
Even with her blurred vision, she can still make out the evil face of her brother. On his right cheek and forehead there's a black triangle. His eyes are blood red and his hair is black. In his hand, part of a bloody dagger blade can be seen. As Harmony looks at him dully, her eyes shift to the dagger hilt and her eyes widen.  
  
"That's dads! How could you use it to spill your siblings blood?!"  
  
"Easily. Because I'm not your brother anymore."  
  
Harmony puts her head down and waits for the final blow. It never comes. Just as it's about to hit, a growl then a yell is heard. Harmony looks up and sees a Shadowfox in front of her. By the gold markings on its ears and tail it's Shadow. Harmony puts her head down and coughs. She hears distant footsteps that sound like they never get closer, until she feels somebody pick her up.  
  
"Harmony? Harmony? You still with me?"  
  
Harmony lets out a loud groan of pain and finally loose the fight of staying awake. She goes limp and stays like that for a week. She wakes up to two voices.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Shadow pounced on him and killed him."  
  
"Did you tell him too?"  
  
"No. But he wanted too so I let him. Besides he's out of your hair."  
  
A soft laugh is heard and as Harmony's senses come back she recognizes the laugh as Summer's.  
  
"Summeria?" Harmony whispers.  
  
"Harmony?!"  
  
Harmony opens her eyes and is greeted to Brad and Summer standing over her. Well Summer's leaning.  
  
"Summer!"  
  
Harmony reaches up to hug her, but falls back with a groan. Summer smiles and hugs Harmony with her right arm.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Dealing with my injuries. You?"  
  
"My arm hurts."  
  
Summer leans back and sighs.  
  
"Course. You got stabbed pretty deep with that dagger."  
  
Both girls go quiet as the dagger is mentioned.  
  
"Brad. Could you leave us alone?"  
  
Brad nods and walks out of the room.  
  
"Two siblings are gone. One by disease, one by a zoid. There's only two left. "  
  
Harmony puts her casted hand to her right cheek.  
  
"Maybe we'll find our parents."  
  
Summer doesn't answer and Harmony puts her hand down.  
  
"When did Chris become corrupted?" Harmony asks.  
  
"When David died."  
  
Harmony sighs and closes her eyes.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Summer nods, reaches up, and takes Harmony's casted hand. The younger of the two look at the older one and smiles. The other smiles back and the younger falls asleep.  
  
"We'll never be separated again. I won't leave you like I did when we were kids." Summer whispers.  
  
The siblings' friendship and love has gotten stronger. Nothing can tear them apart, expect death. And that won't even tear them apart fully. Two weeks pass and both girls and Brad finally leave the hospital. Harmony has gotten mischievous and plays tricks on her sibling and friend. She comes up beside Summer and taps the triangle marking. Summer giggles and hugs her sister. Harmony laughs and returns it. Harmony walks over to Brad and whispers something in his ear. He nods and Harmony walks back to her sister. Summer stops and looks at her.  
  
"You probably won't be able to battle anymore unless the Pteris can act on it's own, you are [permanently confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life. But me and Brad want to ask you to become apart of the Backdraft group and join us."  
  
"Seriously?! I can?!"  
  
Both Brad and Harmony nods and Summer Smiles brightly.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
They nod. Three weeks pass and a battle is underway. Backdraft versus the Blitz  
  
Team.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again."  
  
Thee vid-screens open and Harmony is greeted to three smiling faces.  
  
"Hi Harmony!" The three say.  
  
"Up for a battle? Just for fun?"  
  
The four had made up and were great friends with one another. They were even great friends with Brad and Summer. They had forgiven Brad and Summer was an instant friend.  
  
"That takes the fun out of it." Bit complains.  
  
Harmony and Summer laugh. Summer had proven Harmony wrong. She could still battle and the Pteris could fight on it's own, but with Summer piloting it's fighting skills were amazing.  
  
"Come on! You take the fun out of it!" Summer complains back.  
  
Both Harmony and Leena laugh.  
  
"How about this? We have a battle for fun and if our zoids don't get that badly damaged, we can battle for real tomorrow." Harmony suggests.  
  
"Deal." Five voices say.  
  
The vid-screens close and the battle starts. Summer in her Pteris goes up against Jamie, or the Wild Eagle now, in his Rhanos. Brad and his Shadow go against Leena and her Gunsniper while Harmony and Foxy go after Bit and his Liger Zero Jager. But the two ShadowFoxes often switch under the veil of a smokescreen. Leena and Bit were getting really confused but soon figured which Shadowfox was who's by the marking designs on the face.  
  
"I'm curious. Has anyone noticed anything different about me?" Harmony asks as she uses smokescreen and attacks the Liger as her and Brad switch again.  
  
"Yea. The markings on your face, minus the triangle, match Foxy's." Jamie says.  
  
"Good catch. How could you tell?"  
  
"The sun caught off of them while were talking yesterday."  
  
"Good eyes, especially with my pale skin."  
  
Jamie laughs nervously. To Harmony, he barely seemed to changed when the Wild Eagle. Expect for his fighting skills. They matched Summer's and neither was going down yet. One more attack by Brad and the Gunsniper goes down. Harmony and Brad team up against the Liger.  
  
"This should really be a real battle." Bit complains again.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to hear the Dark Judge's annoying laugh." Summer comments dryly.  
  
"Headache again?"  
  
In the vid-screen, she nods.  
  
"Not only that, but like I said before, it's annoying."  
  
Everybody agrees on that and Summer takes Jamie down.  
  
"Okay. How damaged is everybody?"  
  
"Few scratches." Everybody answers.  
  
"Okay. Repair the zoids and we'll meet up tomorrow."  
  
The Blitz Team nods and walks back to the Hover Cargo. The Backdraft members do the same and Harmony helps Summer out of the cockpit of the Pteris.  
  
"Go get some rest. Alright?"  
  
Summer nods and wheels off. The day comes and goes and it's time for the battle. Summer wasn't feeling well so she dropped out. Jamie backed down because he didn't it to be unfair.  
  
"Like that Dark Judge cares about that." Harmony comments.  
  
Brad nods in agreement and the four zoid pilots wait for the Judge. When he arrives, her picks the battle mode. No rules. So the four go at it. As they battle, Harmony sends a private message to Brad.  
  
"I'm worried over Summer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You didn't check up on her did you?"  
  
Brad slashes at the Gunsniper before switching with Harmony and answering.  
  
"No. I left that to you."  
  
"She was pale and she looks like she was in pain and ill."  
  
"She might be sick. We'll check up on her when we're done."  
  
Harmony slashes at the Gunsniper and it goes down.  
  
"What about you? Have you recovered from illness?"  
  
"Yea. Mostly and I still get a slight pain from my shoulder. Ow!"  
  
Harmony gets slammed down by the Liger and slams her shoulder into the side of her cockpit.  
  
"Like now."  
  
The battle ends quickly and the Backdraft wins.  
  
"Nice match. C-ya."  
  
The teams depart and Harmony instantly goes to check up on her sister. She's asleep but looks a little better. A couple weeks pass and the two teams get together. The Backdraft is introduced to Leena's brother Leon, former leader of the Blitz Team, and the two teams decide not to battle each other again. Especially since Summer hasn't gotten better yet. A month later and the girl shows signs of getting better. Brad comes up to Harmony while she's walking through the Whaleking and stops her. He holds something out to her and she takes it and unwraps it.  
  
"Where did you.?  
  
"I picked it off of Chris when Shadow killed him. I thought now would be the best time to give it to you."  
  
Harmony smiles and hugs Brad. He returns it and watches as she looks over the gift. Her father's dagger. Harmony smiles and walks into Summer's room. The girl is sleeping soundly until Harmony walks in. She wakes up and smiles.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Our father's dagger. Want it?"  
  
"No, you can keep it."  
  
And you could say they lived happily ever after. For Summer was on and off being sick and never went into fights when she was sick. Harmony worried over her until finally, at the age of 23, Summer died in her sleep. Harmony was sad, but didn't grieve. She mourned, by would never forget her older sister. What she didn't know was that Summer had adopted a young girl, but she was being taken care of by the Blitz Team. After Summer died, Brad and Harmony decided to join the Blitz Team to battle against the Backdraft, should they ever come looking for a battle. There Harmony meet the girl and was shocked to find a resemblance to her and Summer, but that's another story. 


End file.
